What Lies Beneath
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: "Marry me?" "Took care of that too. We've been married for the last seven years." What if what Donna said was true? What if they were married? AU obviously. Please be kind.
1. Chapter 1 It's All in the Tone

**A/N: Hello! I'm a new fan of Suits. Watched Season 1 twice in three days time. And I'm absolutely obsessed with Donna and Harvey. They are just so…GUH! They're prefect for each other. Made to be. Yin to their Yang. Partners in crime. I just love them and here's me showing you dear readers how my crazy brain works. You remember in Episode 1 their banter. And then Harvey says, "Marry me?" What does Donna say? "I took care of that too. We've been married for the last seven years." Now what if that were true? All things aside, I know it isn't because, well, Harvey is a playboy (read: he sleeps around a LOT). But let's just for my story forget those moments and say they never happened. Enter my plot. I'm going to write what I think it would be like for these two to be married. Each episode has little moments that I can build off of and that's where we'll start.**

**Please be nice. This is my first Suits fic. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1 – It's All in the Tone

Harvey sighed heavily as he leaned back in his office chair. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about what could happen if the kid was found out. Mike had had a good first day, for never going to law school, but that didn't change the fact that if Jessica did find out about their little lie, he was toast.

Harvey looked at his clock and sighed again as he saw that it was past 11 already. He hadn't stayed this late in a very long time. But damn if he didn't make sure that the kid did everything right. He had just finished looking over the subpoena that Mike had filed and was happy to see that he had figured how to fill it out properly, when Donna walked in. She leaned up against his desk on his left side and said softly, "Everything is going to be fine. The kid knows how to figure things out. Stop worrying."

Harvey sighed again as he placed his hand on her exposed knee and started to stroke it softly before saying, "If he screws up, it's on me. I can't have that happen. Like I said, he's a reflection of me and I can't have any bad reflections." He sighed again as he stood up and let her smooth her hands down his vest. "Do you honestly think he'll cut it?"

Donna let her hands come up to rest on his shoulders as she leant forward and whispered in his ear, "He'll be fine. You need to relax." She then leant back and smiled at him as she said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care about him."

Harvey smiled at her as he laughed softly, "Now we know I don't care about anyone but myself." He then closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on her lips. "Did you…"

Donna smiled at him as she whispered, "Ray's on his way."

"Mmmm, good. So that gives us…"

Donna started to unbutton his vest as she said, "Thirty minutes. But this is your office, we can't."

Harvey started to unbutton her blouse as he said, "Oh, yes we can. We're the last ones here. No one will find out."

Donna raised one eyebrow before she let out a shocked sound as her husband – after stealthily hiked up her skirt – lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Before she knew it they were on his couch, barely clothed, panting heavily, and she could feel his arousal pressing into her. "Oh, Harvey. God, I love you."

Harvey huskily said, "I love you too, babe." Soon after they both shattered together, moaning each other's name. At exactly 12:00 the couple exited Harvey's office (smiles of satisfaction barely being hidden) and arms constantly in contact. Some of the remaining associates watched the couple leave. There were rumors floating around that they were sleeping with each other (truth be told they'd been floating around ever since Harvey hired Donna), but none of them had the guts to find out. Going up against the second and third scariest people at the firm as something they didn't want to do. They were hoping though, that now that Harvey had his own associate, Mike could find out for them. A lot of people had money riding on this.

~SUITS~

Harvey walked out of his office smiling slightly as he glimpsed at his couch, before heading toward Donna. "Donna, I need the…" She handed him the folded papers he needed. "Oh, also I didn't have the chance to…" She then handed him his coffee without ever letting her eyes leave her computer. That woman amazed him sometimes. He joked, "Marry me?"

Donna smiled at him as she quipped, "Took care of that too. We've been married for the last seven years."

Harvey smiled down at her as he said, "Excellent." Which reminded him, he needed to buy an anniversary present soon. Year number 8 was just around the corner. And he still couldn't believe no one had figured it out yet. He wondered, not for the first time, when someone would find out about their relationship. But at the moment he honestly didn't care.

**A/N2: I know, it's a weird way to end it, but hey I get writer's prerogative. I hope I did well and let me know what you want to see. Is it too OOC? Should I just leave it as is? What do you want? And just FYI, I don't do slash…ever. And I will not be persuaded to do it. That is final. Please be kind in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 Things Left Unsaid

**A/N: And I'm back! Taking a break from my studying for my board exam (*me freaking out*) and I needed to de-stress. And this is how I do that. I write. Suits has taken over my mind and I honestly have another story that is in the process of being made. And now I have **_**another**_** story that wants to be made from rewatching the second episode. *headdesk* Owwwww, that didn't help my headache. . First story is (one of my favourite type of writing) whump!Harvey. I honestly just love the idea. I won't give anything away, but you know how everyone always thinks that Harvey is uncaring…Well that myth is debunked ;) And the other story is sorta about Harvey's past. I'm not sure if I'm going to write it since I hate making things up about their history, but we'll see where the tide takes me. I also have another idea (my brain is too active at times) about Harvey having a kid. Do you see a pattern to my madness (e.g. Harvey is the main focus of all stories). That's right people I ADORE (!) Harvey. I just want to wrap him up and take him home with me. But you're not here for that. You're here for this story. So let's get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own my brain and the ideas in it. But not these characters sadly. **

Chapter 2 – Things Left Unsaid

Harvey was having a hell of a day (and if he was being honest with himself, a hell of a week). First, their patent was declined. Then that bastard judge accused him of sleeping with his wife. And now the kid was high, after he explicitly told him never to get high again. (Thank goodness Mike never questioned how Harvey knew what being high looked like because he didn't let his personal life mix with his work…well except for his wife, but that was different). He finally finished his call with Wyatt and sighed heavily. Donna walked up to him then and leaned against his desk slightly. "Harvey, what happened?"

Harvey leaned back in his chair and just looked at her and shook his head. Donna's eyes widened and she breathed out, "No." Harvey's lips drew into a thin line as he nodded his head. Donna grabbed his hand and said softly, "It's not your fault. I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault. You didn't make him do it. He chose to."

Harvey's eyes snapped up at hers after she said that. She was right he hadn't made him, but Louis had been the one to put the kid in that situation. And he'd be damn if he was going to watch that kid screw his life up. He nodded his head slightly, stood up and buttoned his suit before whispering, "I know." He gently (making sure no one saw him) kissed Donna on her forehead before walking off to deal with that weasel Louis.

Donna watched her husband walk towards Louis' office and shook her head. She was about to follow him when her phone went off. She hurriedly took the messages and then walked towards Louis' office. She could hear the strain in his voice and interrupted before anything got out of hand. After Harvey walked past her, she sent Louis her most scathing glare. He had just messed with the wrong man and she was going to make him pay.

~SUITS~

Harvey stood up as he told the judge, "But now that she's getting a divorce, my policy no longer applies. And of course she's free to see whoever she pleases." He then leaned in more and said in a deadly tone, "And _I_ don't like being accused of cheating on _my_ wife." He then none-too-gently gave him the copy and said, "Enjoy your evening Donald." With that Harvey walked back to his office.

And after stopping to talk with Mike, Harvey walked back to get Donna. She smiled at him as she saw his slight smile on his face. "It all worked out I take it." Harvey walked up to her as she placed his briefcase on her counter and allowed the corners of his mouth to lift ever so slightly. She laughed softly as she straightened his already straight tie and said, "See, he's a good kid. Just give him time."

Harvey hummed softly in the back of his throat as he felt her hands glide down his front and leant in to whisper, "And you know this how?"

She just smiled up at him and said, "Because I'm Donna and I know everything."

Harvey chuckled as he watched her shut everything down and walk around to stand next to him. "Well Mrs. Specter, if you know everything, then what are we going to do tonight?"

Donna smiled as she continued to walk away from him, swaying her hips, before she looked back at him while biting her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. His smile grew on his face as he thought, she really did know it all.

**A/N2: Sooooo, too much? Not enough? I hate that these aren't even +1,000 word count chapters. But that's how these turn out. I did hint at what I think Harvey's past might look like and how I would write it. Do you more of that as well because I'm up to writing that too (even though I honestly don't have any time for it, but screw studying. x_x) I'll probably write it either way as well as my other whump!Harvey story. Please review, they feed my muse.**


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing You

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I've been inspired by this week's episode (OMG! Donna!). So here's the next chapter. I'm pretty busy this coming week and going on vacation the next week, but I'll try to update again before that. But no promises. I'm working on my other two as well that I haven't updated recently, but like I said, I'm busy. I'll try within the week if not then, I'll update after I get from vacation. Promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3 – Knowing You

Harvey walked out of his office as he asked, "Did you get it?"

Donna turned around in her chair and stood up as she said, "Picked it up yesterday."

Harvey then asked, "Did you sleep with it under your pillow?"

Donna bantered back, "How I sleep is none of your concern."

Harvey smirked a little as he whispered, "Oh really." He watched as she smiled back at him with an eyebrow raised as he continued, "Neither is the Yankee's batting order, but that doesn't stop me from thinking about it."

Donna's own smile grew as he took the check from her. Harvey smiled as well – his laugh lines becoming pronounced just the way Donna liked them – as Jessica walked up to them, "Harvey. Promise me you won't be cocky."

Harvey answered seriously, "I understand what's at stake here. I'll be perfectly humble."

Jessica smiled at him, "Great. You ready?"

Harvey snorted slightly as he slipped the check in his breast-pocket, "Are you kidding? I has born for this."

Jessica shot Donna a look who just smiled and shook her head. She wasn't going to argue with Harvey because he had been ready for this moment for a very long time.

~SUITS~

Harvey finished up his phone call by saying, "I did it for the firm," as he watched Donna slip into the passenger seat. She smiled at him as she slid her seatbelt on before he asked, "You ready?"

Donna smiled even wider at him before she said, "I'm always ready."

Harvey smirked at her as he sped off. She shouted in joy to feel the wind blowing through her hair. This was one of the best things about her husband having money (not that that mattered to her). Getting to ride in the best cars out there and then the best was getting to ride in the classics. She loved the classics just as much as Harvey did. She looked over at him to see him looking at her through the corner of his eye, smiling her favorite smile. As they pulled up to a red light, she brought her hand to rest on his shoulder before letting it run gently through his hair (Donna liked it when he styled it, but she liked it even more when it was without gel). He smiled at her before placing a soft kiss on her arm before asking, "What?"

She smiled at him, "Just happy to see you happy. You deserved this promotion."

Harvey hummed in the back of his throat before saying jokingly, "Doesn't hurt that you get a bump in pay either."

Donna threw her head back a laughed out loud, before shaking her head and pushing his shoulder. "Just drive hot shot. It's time to celebrate."

Harvey laughed as the light turned green and drove to their restaurant. As they sat down Donna whispered in his ear, "And don't think I don't know what you did for Mike." Harvey pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about. She let her leg slide up his leg slowly as she said, "That was nice of you."

Harvey took a sip of his scotch as he shrugged, "He earned it."

Donna nodded and smiled as she drank her wine, giving him a knowing looking. He cared and she loved him that much more for it.


	4. Chapter 4 Borrowing

**A/N: There's absolutely no Donna in this episode which completely bummed me out. So I'm improvising here. And yay for speedy updates.**

**Disclaimer: See previous postings.**

Chapter 4 – Borrowing

Harvey didn't see her at her desk as he walked into his office. However, he did see her in his office looking through his record collection. As he sat down in his chair behind his desk, she found which ever record she was looking for. Slowly walking to his record player, she placed the vinyl on the player and put the needle in place. Harvey smiled softly as Chris Botti's trumpet sound glided out of the horn. This was one of their favorite songs. It had been playing on their first date when Harvey had taken her to a jazz club. Chris had been doing a one night show and Harvey could tell that she had wanted to dance to it. So he gently took her hand in his and guided her to the dance floor, swinging her to meet him in the middle, before wrapping one arm around her waist and keeping her hand secured in his with the other one. He hadn't admitted then, but that song – that dance – was when he had fallen completely in love with her. Which was ironic, since the title of the song was _When I Fall In Love._

But Harvey knew why she was playing it. She wanted him relaxed and not in the least bit irritated by what she did. She leaned against his desk, a mere three inches separating them. He placed his hand on her knee (knowing full well no one could see) before sighing. In reality, he wasn't annoyed that she had given Mike his suit. It was more of the fact that he had been angry at Jessica for not telling him about her marriage, when he was in fact doing the same thing. He hated it. Which left a bitter taste in his mouth. And Donna being Donna knew exactly what he was thinking. "You can tell her. I think we're stable enough for others to know." She smiled softly at him as he looked up at her.

He knew she was right. But being married almost eight years, having dated for one year before that. It was a _long_ time to hide something. "How?"

Donna placed her hand on his and whispered, "Just tell her the truth. She'll understand."

Harvey looked out his door, thinking about what she had said. Thankfully he had, since Mike was walking up to them then with purposeful strides. Harvey slid his hand off her knee, nodding subtly to let her they had company. Donna stood up as Mike walked in taking the scene before him.

The soft undertones of the jazz music (although he leaned toward that genre in general), the close proximity, and the intimate vibes. It all seemed like Harvey and Donna had something going on. But Mike shook his head, knowing that Harvey would never mix work with his personal life. "I got those files you wanted."

Harvey began to look them over as Donna placed the record sock back onto the shelf. Mike saw Harvey look up slight giving her a look before flicking his eyes back to the file in his hands. Mike looked back at Donna as she pursed her lips and nodded her head as if coming to an agreement inside her head. He knew that whatever had just taken place was something important but he couldn't decide what it was about. Leaving it alone for the moment, he turned back to both cases at hand, trying to keep his focus there.

~SUITS~

Harvey walked back into his office after just leaving Jessica's. It had been a good day. Winning for her had helped his talk with her, but he knew deep down that she would be fine (read: not overtly angry with him) after he told her. It also helped to see the kid wipe the floor for his first case. He knew that she would be waiting for him in there, so he didn't even greet her. He just went straight to the point. "She knows."

Donna looked up from the file she was looking over. "And?"

Harvey had grabbed and was now placing a record on the player before saying, "She said she had a feeling that we were dating. She wasn't happy, but she'll be fine by tomorrow. She was probably angrier at me for reacting the way I did when I found out about her own marriage."

Donna placed the file next to her on the couch before getting up (heels already kicked off) and walked up to her husband. "Mmmm, well then, that's one less person we have to worry about."

Harvey smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around him underneath his jacket. He leant down and was about to kiss her before whispering, "About my suit."

Donna smiled slightly before murmuring, "Yeah, the kid looked terrible in it. And I couldn't stand for him to wear your vest. Especially with my last memory of you wearing that vest." Harvey chuckled as he closed the distance between them and gently kissed her. She sighed happily as the broke apart and whispered, "I think I'll need to keep a spare of his suits here, just so we have to see that again."

Harvey full out laughed at that before wrapping his arm around her waist and slowly started to sway to the music. He heard Donna hum softly, finally hearing what was playing. _There Is No Greater Love_ by Miles Davis. Another great jazz musician. And so they continued dancing until the end of the song, they then packed everything up and walked out of the office with Harvey's hand on the small of her back. A few people shot them looks wondering if the rumors going around were true. If only they knew.


	5. Chapter 5 Working Together

**A/N: And another chapter. I'm on a role. I can't wait for the next chapter either!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5 – Working Together

Donna walked in after talking with and said, "Harvey, Ray is here. He's being sued."

Harvey looked up from the file in front of him and said, "What?"

Donna nodded her head, "He's pretty rattled about it too. So go easy on him." Donna squeezed his hand before stepping out and telling Ray, "Okay, Ray he'll see you now. And don't worry, Harvey will take care of everything."

As she sat back down in her chair she glanced back once to see that Harvey was taking care of it. Just like she knew he would. He was loyal to a fault sometimes, but when the person deserved it, it just made her love him more.

~SUITS~

Harvey watched as Donna played cried to get Louis to leave her alone. But that reminded him of something that happened when they first started to work together. It probably was about six months before they started dating. Donna looked back at him and said playfully, "I think I owe you one for that. That was fun."

Harvey pointed at her and said, "Wait a second. The time that you cried and then I let your parents stay at my condo?"

Donna cringed inside before saying shortly, "Yep." She had forgotten all about that. But it had been fun to see back then the great Harvey Specter fall at her feet just because she burst into tears. That had been fun.

~SUITS~

Harvey called Donna as they drove to the office. "I need you to get me a photo from the security video."

Donna's brow furrowed before she asked, "Okay, of who?"

He said, "You'll know. And I need you to get $10,000 cashier check and draw up a retainer agreement. I'll be there to pick it up in twenty minutes." Mike shot him a look as he hung up his phone after saying good-bye.

"What are you going to do Harvey?"

Harvey shot him a look before looking out his window. "I'm going to fix this." They arrived in twenty minutes like planned and Harvey met Donna in his office. He placed the three items in his suitcase before looking up at Donna as he closed it. "I'll be back in about an hour."

Donna nodded stiffly before coming up to him and straightening his already straight tie. She smoothed it down before looking back up and whispering, "Don't do anything stupid. And keep the pup safe."

Harvey smiled down at her fondly before whispering back, "I promise. I'll be back soon, okay?" Donna watched as he walked out with his usual self-assurance and cockiness. She didn't feel as sure as she would like, but after seeing what Harvey had been talking about on the video, she knew that Harvey was going to walk into unknown territory. And if those bastards hurt her husband, they would have to answer to her.

~SUITS~

Donna was waiting for Harvey in the limo with Ray leaning against the car. She heard the muffled voices of both Harvey and Mike, before he finally opened the door and slid in next to her. She felt her whole body loosen as she felt just his body heat and his scent surround her.

Harvey placed the newspaper on his lap before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, bring her to mold to his side, then kissing her softly on her temple. "It was fine, babe. Nothing happened."

Donna shot him a knowing look. "Oh, really?"

Harvey smiled a little before amending, "Well, nothing that I haven't already been through."

She let her head rest against his shoulder before she said, "That isn't as comforting as I would hope, since you've been through some pretty interesting things. Like being shot."

Harvey smirked as he said, "That was only a grazing. That doesn't count."

Donna shot back, "Which means he did threaten you, didn't he?"

He started to rub her arm slowly as Ray pulled into traffic. "I'm fine. Nothing bad happened and nothing would have. It's taken care of and done."

Donna huffed softly as she mumbled, "Yeah, I'll show them done. Threaten my husband. _I'm_ the only one that gets to do that."

Harvey smiled widely at her and nodded at Ray that it was okay for him to play the CD he had handed him. He honestly didn't know what he would do without that woman.


	6. Chapter 6 Interrupted

**A/N: Yep, I'm back. Hello, hello, hello! We will all just ignore what Donna said in **_**Asterisk. **_**Okay? Good. Now on to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6 – Interrupted

Harvey let his hands slide up Donna's back as she straddled him on their couch. She had just started to weave her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss when his phone rang. He groaned slightly before picking it up. He didn't even get a word in as Mike said excitedly, "Harvey! I got the trades."

Harvey smiled slightly at Donna as she leaned back and raised an eyebrow suggestively before he said to Mike, "Good. We'll talk tomorrow."

Donna started to slowly unbutton her blouse as Mike said on the phone, "What? No. I'm coming over now."

Harvey's full attention was brought to Mike as he heard that and he ordered him, "You're drunk. Do _not_ come over."

But Mike just spoke over him as he said, "All right, cool. I'll see you in a minute." And then the line went silent. The kid had hung up on him.

Harvey looked back up at Donna and sighed. "The pup is coming over."

Donna smiled at him as she whispered, "Which gives us five minutes to continue what we were doing."

Harvey smirked as he said as she leaned forward, "You know I need more than five minutes." But the rest was lost as they started to kiss again heatedly. Things got so carried away, that they both actually forgot Mike was coming, because as he started to bang on the door, Harvey had just finished bring his wife over the blissful edge.

Harvey growled slightly as he glared at the door before looking back down at Donna, as she laid beneath him. She was still breathing heavily and he was so tempted to just let Mike stay out there. But then the banging got louder and Mike started to yell, "Hey! Harvey, come on!"

Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike's antics before whispering to Donna, "I'll be right back." Just as he got to his door Mike continued to yell, "We've got to save Gabby! Gabbolini."

Harvey really wasn't in the mood as Mike looked into his condo and said in slight awe, "Oh. Oh, you've got a sweet place, dude."

He just looked at the pup annoyed as he said, "Don't ever call me 'dude'."

Mike continued to look in as he said, "D you think that maybe I could take it off your hands? Like, when you're going out of town? Like a…like a house-sitting type situation?"

Harvey really didn't want to deal with a drunk Mike, so he quipped, "Remind me to have Donna get you a spare key. You have the trades?"

Mike hand a napkin to him as he said, "Ta-da!"

Harvey took the napkin, looking at it fleetingly, "Good." And then he started to close the door as Mike said, "Hey, when can we, uh…" But Harvey already closed the door and tossed the napkin on a table, before heading back to where Donna was still laying. She lazily looked at him as she said, "You really want me to get him a spare key?"

Harvey smiled down at her as he went to where he had been laying (in-between her legs) as he whispered, "No."

Donna near purred in his ear, "Good, I wouldn't want the pup walking in on us doing this."

Harvey mumbled as against her lips, "It'd teach him a lesson." And Donna merely smiled against his lips as she finally got to get his pants off that man. And as they both finally went over that climax, groaning one another names, she was damn sure she would never give the pup a spare key.

**A/N2: I've decided that this story is in no way connected with my other two stories **_**The Truth About Caring **_**and **_**Truths of the Past.**_** Just because I want to stay as true to the series as possible and since in **_**TotP**_** I already killed Harvey's father when he was only 15, that can't possibly work. So we're going with this. Okay? Good. Reviews make me happy! And another chapter is coming soon. Like in an hour or two.**


	7. Chapter 7 On Top

**A/N: Like I said, another chapter! Have a fun read ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7 – On Top

Donna was in the copy room making a few copies for the mock trials due to start that morning. She was just finishing up the last binder as she heard someone walk into the room. "What do you want Harvey?"

Harvey smirked as he walked toward her, "And how did you know it was me?"

Donna raised a brow as she turned to look at him, "I'm Donna. I just know."

Harvey smiled at her full-on now, showing his laugh lines, as he questioned, "If you know everything, then why am I here?"

She turned to face him fully now as she said, "Well, you came here to see if I knew where Jones's paperwork for the merger are. But since I put that on your desk already, you were just using that as an excuse to come here, where we're all alone. With no possibilities of being interrupted because you know that all the associates will be in the library with the other partners."

Harvey kept his smile on his face as he continued to walk toward, with a predatory look in his eyes. "That wasn't very nice how you left me this morning."

Donna blushed slightly as she remembered there interrupted moment after she had remembered that Jessica had wanted her to do these binders for the trial. "Well, these were supposed to be done last night, but someone didn't let me even start them. So that's on you Harvey."

Harvey let his hands slide around her waist as he whispered, "And was this morning supposed to be punishment?"

Donna leaned toward him a little as she said huskily, "No, that was foreplay." Harvey growled at the back of his throat before crushing his lips against hers. Pretty soon Harvey had Donna leaned over a table, with both of them breathing heavily as Donna panted out, "Oh god, Harvey." She let her fingers weave through his hair, feeling some of the gel come out with her fingers, as she deepened their kiss even more. A few moments later she shattered and then felt him follow her as well, as he moaned her name into her neck.

After both of them caught their breath and readjusted their clothing, Harvey smiled at her. And as he left Donna couldn't help the satisfied smile that crept onto her face. Damn, he was good.

~SUITS~

Harvey didn't know why Donna hadn't told him that Scottie was Vega's lawyer, but he sure as hell wanted to know why. She knew their past…soirees. But he couldn't focus on that as he took off his jacket and said to Scottie, "I see my promotion popped up on your Harvey Specter Google alert."

Scottie had smiled coyly at him as she started to walk up to him and say, "That's not all that's going to pop up."

She was just about to wrap her arms around his neck when Harvey stopped her. "Scottie, we can't do this anymore. Let's just focus on the merger."

She pouted a little as she said, "What? Do you remember the mining deal? Shaft 27? How could you forget that?"

Harvey shook his head, "Scottie, I'm married. Haven been for the last seven years."

Scottie took a step back and looked at him surprised. She soon though cleared her throat and went back to business, "Vega has more property."

Harvey nodded at her as he said, "Debeque has more potential." And so the merger went on.

~SUITS~

Donna watched as Harvey walked back toward his office. She smiled at him as she asked, "How did the negotiation go?" She swiveled her chair and joked, "You come out on top?"

Harvey glared at her a little, with no really heat in it, as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me Scottie was opposing counsel?"

Donna got up as she joked, "Because I didn't want you to have performance anxiety. About the case. She's tough."

Harvey smirked as he said, "You're obvious."

Donna smiled at him as she quipped back, "And your fly is unzipped."

He shot back, "No it isn't."

She smirked as she said, "But it was earlier today." And then mock gasped as she went up for a high five. Because it was unzipped earlier and she would forever look at that table in the copy room fondly.

Harvey tried to conceal his laughter as he said, "You can do better."

Donna made a face as she asked, "Ohh, is that what Scottie said?"

Harvey snorted a little at that before he handed her his notepad. "Type up the deal points. I got her to cave. Debeque's going to run the show. All I had to do was show her our books." Harvey smirked himself with a little spring in his step as he recalled their little tryst in the copy room.

~SUITS~

Harvey watched as Scottie came up in his private elevator and smiled a little before texting Donna to let her know that Scottie was there. Donna sent a text back quickly saying that she was almost at their door and to get ready for a show. Harvey couldn't help but smile a little at that. Donna was always into the dramatics.

As Scottie exited the elevator she hummed softly. She had done her own research after Harvey had dropped that bombshell on her and she came up with nothing. Which meant that he was playing her and he was free to have all she wanted. "I've got to hand it to you Harvey. You may not be able to commit to a woman, but you have been in this place a very long time."

Harvey cocked his head a little as he said, "She gets me."

Scottie pulled out the deal as she said, "And has no needs."

Harvey joked, "I don't think you understand how high maintenance this place is. Plus I can commit."

Scottie smiled down at him and ignored the latter part as she said, "He agreed to all your terms despite my protests that he could do better."

Harvey watched her sit down next to him, pulling her skirt up a little as he said, "So, we're done."

She smiled coyly at him as she said, "Minus a few signatures."

Harvey heard the door unlock as he watched Scottie unbutton the first few buttons of her top. "That's not done."

Scottie leaned in closer as she said, "Want me to leave?"

And then Donna placed a bag of groceries on the counter with a thud. "After you sign the contract, that'd be great. I didn't get enough food for three, sorry."

Scottie shot up from her spot next to Harvey as she looked at Donna. She sighed audibly when she realized it was just his secretary who was there. But soon her eyes widened as she watched Harvey get up and walk toward Donna, letting his hand rest on her waist as he looked over her shoulder to see what she got. "Mm, eggplant."

Donna smiled at him as she said, "I'm making my mom's famous eggplant parmigiana." She then turned to look at Scottie (who had buttoned her blouse back up) and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Donna, Harvey's wife." Harvey tried to keep his smirk from showing as he thought that Donna had just laid claim to her territory.

Scottie shook her extended hand before grabbing the contract from the table and signing on a few more lines before handing to Harvey. "I'll just go."

Donna smiled and nodded as she watched Scottie leave. Once she heard the door close, she started laughing. "That was fun." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck as she said, "I think I owe you for letting me do that."

Harvey murmured, "Oh, really."

Donna nodded, "Mmmhmmm." And then she closed the distance between them.

An hour later (food completely forgotten about) Harvey watched as Donna slipped on his dress shirt and walk to get them something to drink. "Donna, that was amazing."

She smiled as she poured them a drink. "Careful Harvey, we need to stay hydrated." She took a sip of the water before sitting down on the bed as she said, "We just ran a marathon." Harvey took a sip of water before placing it on the night stand and kissing her softly on the lips. They were just about to go for round two, when they both simultaneously pulled away from each other. Donna looked at him and she knew that he had figured it out as well, "Damn, she beat us."

Harvey got up and started to put on his shirt. "I was wondering why she was trying so hard. Damn, she hid something from me in the negotiation."

Donna wrapped their blanket around her as she watched Harvey throw on a pair of jeans. "What do you think it is? Maybe one of Vega's properties is bankrupt? Perhaps that Buenos Aires one?'

Harvey shook his head, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He leaned in as he buttoned up his shirt and kissed her softly on her forehead, "I'll be back in about an hour or two."

Donna nodded as she called out to him as he left, "Kick her ass Harvey!"

**A/N2: This is the LONGEST chapter of the whole series. Soo, woohoo! Again, I know that this really didn't happen, and I changed a lot of scenes, but I have writer's prerogative. Reviews make me smile a little brighter. And I'm working on my other three stories and another story or two as well (which is a bad idea since I start classes next Monday x_x). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
